kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuniteru Emoto
Professor Kuniteru Emoto (江本 州輝) was a research associate in OSTO with Rokuro Utahoshi and Mitsuaki Gamou studying Cosmic Energy. He is also the Virgo Zodiarts, the most loyal of the Horoscopes, and the Tachibana], the masked benefactor of Kamen Rider Meteor. Personality Emoto appears to be a little air-headed and has a tendency to not pay attention to his surroundings. He once refers himself as the moon, only able to reflect the sun's glow, while explaining his relationship to Gamo and Rokuro. But since becoming Virgo, now loathing the moon and wanting to take Rokuro's place as the Earth, Emoto became to the point, sometimes rather brutally. While not as a die hard loyalist like Leo, he is rather close to Gamou thanks to the bonds they had forged during their days as part of the OSTO. But the Kamen Rider Club, currently unaware of Virgo's identity, note that there are times when Virgo indirectly aids them. History Emoto was once a good associate of both Rokuro Utahoshi and Mitsuaki Gamo studying Cosmic Energy. However, aiding Gamou and developing the same ability turn his eyes in a red color, Emoto stole the Zodiarts Switches from the OSTO space station and had a brief scuffle with Utahoshi, before escaping in a Lunar Module and leaving his former friend stranded on the moon. Soon after, becoming a professor at the Kyoto Space University to study The Hole above Kyoto, Emoto became one of the first members of the Horoscopes: Virgo. Emoto also used his powers to set up base in the M-BUS as Tachibana, training Ryusei Sakuta into becoming Kamen Rider Meteor to have him fight the Zodiartses and the other Horoscopes members under his guidance. During Movie War Megamax, in his Zodiarts form, Emoto attempted to capture Nadeshiko for Gamou before being forced to fall back after being hit with the Double Rider Rocket Punch. After the appearance of Kamen Rider Meteor, using his teleportation power to travel to and from Amanogawa High, Emoto proceeds to watch over Hayami's progress after banishing Ms. Sonoda for her failure to their cause, playing a part in Kijima's evolution into the Cancer Zodiarts and his unintended banishment as well. After The Hole in Kyoto is negated, Emoto transfers to Miraikan where he becomes an instructor to Kengo, Yuki, and Tomoko. When Tomoko learned of his identity as the Virgo Zodarts, Emoto sent her to the Dark Nebula to conceal his secret. Abilities Emoto's powers as Virgo allows him to distort space-time, which enables him to create black hole-like spheres or to send people into the Dark Nebula through the use of his halberd, serving his role as the Horoscopes judge and executioner. He can use also use his angelic wings to fight or send out feathers to deliver messages. Emoto's Zodiarts form is also capable of teleportation, using the ability to travel from Amanogawa High to the Kyoto before the Horoscopes negated The Hole located there. Etymology His surname "Emoto" (江本) is spelled backwards in English letters for "Otome" (乙女), which means "Maiden". Trivia *He is the second Horoscopes to have a voice/appearance of the opposite gender while as a Horoscopes. The first was Sarina Sonoda. Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Horoscopes Category:Good turns evil Category:Zodiarts Category:OSTO